Mega Man: Unchained
is an American animated action-adventure-science fiction television series based on by , being created by Rob Renzetti. It is produced by , and Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it will premiere on Nickelodeon on December 14th, 2019. Synopsis When robots begin an assault, Mega Man fights them as he deals with his past. Characters Main *'Mega Man' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - a brave robot designed by Dr. Light who is out to defeat Wily and his army of Robot Masters. *'Rush' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Mega Man's loyal pet dog who joins him on his adventures. *'Roll' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Mega Man's energetic younger sister who usually aids him in his journey. *'Dr. Thomas Light' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD Supporting *'Proto Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Auto' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack' (voiced by Jim Ward) - a Russian scientist who was thought to be TBD. **'Kalinka Cossack' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Beat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Dr. Albert Wily' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a mad scientist who took control of most of the Robot Masters, aiming for the control of all of the robots and to rule the world. **'Yellow Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a giant yellow mechanical being who works for Wily. **'Cut Man' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Guts Man' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a rather strong robot who often TBD. **'Ice Man' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Bomb Man' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Fire Man' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD **'Elec Man' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Oil Man' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD **'Time Man' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD **'Metal Man' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD **'Air Man' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Bubble Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Quick Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Crash Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Flash Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Heat Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Wood Man' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Needle Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Magnet Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Gemini Woman '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Hard Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Top Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Snake Man' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Spark Man '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Shadow Man' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a ninja-like robot who shows some mysterious TBD. **'Bright Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Toad Man' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Drill Man' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Pharoah Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Ring Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dust Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dive Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Skull Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Gravity Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Wave Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Stone Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Gyro Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Star Man '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Charge Man '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Napalm Man '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Crystal Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Blizzard Man '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Centaur Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Flame Man '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Knight Man' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD **'Plant Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tomahawk Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Wind Woman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Yamato Man' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - TBD **'Freeze Woman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Junk Man' (voiced by JB Blanc) - a Frankenstein-like robot created to steal parts of other robots to power himself up. **'Burst Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Cloud Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Spring Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Slash Woman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Shade Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Turbo Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tengu Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Astro Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sword Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Clown Man' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD **'Search Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Frost Man' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Grenade Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Aqua Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Concrete Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tornado Man '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Splash Woman' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD **'Plug Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Jewel Woman' (voiced by TBD) - a greedy Robot Master who is out to steal jewels TBD. **'Hornet Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Magma Woman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Galaxy Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Blade Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Pump Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Commando Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Chill Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sheep Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Strike Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Nitro Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Solar Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Block Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Fuse Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Blast Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Acid Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tundra Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Torch Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Impact Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Bounce Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bass' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Treble' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'King' (voiced by Steven Weber) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Some of the Robot Masters are changed into females primarily for both easier casting and a bit more female representation. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas